


Yellow

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Shuffle [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Shuffle, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Part 1 of my Shuffle Series





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first one is inspired by "Yellow" by Coldplay suggested to me by phagdora on tumblr.  
> Youtbelink: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKNxeF4KMsY
> 
> You can leave song suggestions in the comments.

Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you

And everything you do

Yeah, they were all yellow

“So, this is….nice,” Aaron said.

Robert laughed. “Yeah, you sound very enthusiastic.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just…what is the point of this again?” Aaron asked.

“For us to spend time together away from the pub and all these people, to relax for a bit,” Robert said.

They were laying on the top of Aaron’s car on a blanket, somewhere down a lonely road. Robert had just told him he wanted to go for a ride and this is where they ended up; just laying side by side, looking into the stars.

“You know I used to do that?” Robert asked.

“What?” Aaron asked and tilted his head to look at him.

“Back at Home Farm, I used to look out the window at night and think that these were the same stars you were looking at right now,” Robert managed to get out with a straight face.

Aaron furrowed his brows and nudged him. “You are an idiot.”

Robert laughed and shook his head. “Okay, maybe not, but I still like them. The stars. And they still remind me of you.”

“How do you figure that out?” Aaron asked.

“I don’t know,” Robert said and looked back up at them. “They seem small, but they are so strong and they take such a long way, but they still shine bright.”

“You really are an idiot,” Aaron said with a laugh, but looked back up as well.

“I mean it,” Robert said. “You know… I mean, you are so strong and I just want to be strong for you, too.”

“What’s going on?” Aaron asked, worry clear in his voice now. “Why are you talking like this? Why did you bring me here? Is there something you want to tell me?”

Aaron sat up now, looking down at Robert. Robert looked back at him, seeing his worry and shaking his head.

“No, nothing, I just wanted to enjoy the night with you,” Robert said.

Aaron seemed convinced, because he laid back down. But this time he scooted closer to Robert.

“You’re freaking me out a bit when you start getting this soppy,” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Robert said. “I just like to tell you how I feel sometimes, that I would do anything for you. No matter what.”

“I know,” Aaron said and they fell silent again.

Robert moved his arm, so he was wrapping it around Aaron’s shoulder, while Aaron had his head on his shoulder, his body pressed firmly against his. They stayed like that for a while, just being close, looking up in the stars. After a while Robert felt Aaron’s gaze shift from the sky to himself. He tilted his head to look at him as well and Aaron smiled softly.

“You know,” Aaron said in a whisper, “I would do anything for you, too.”

“I know,” Robert said and Aaron moved his head to meet Robert’s lips in a soft kiss.

“We should do this more often,” Aaron said.

“We definitely should,” Robert said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at Tumblr: smittenwithsugden.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. :-)


End file.
